Integration of electrical power inputs from local power generation sources, such as for example solar panels, batteries, wind turbines, geothermal generators, combustion-based generators, and the like, with existing installed wiring systems can be an expensive and time consuming process. For example, in a typical solar power generation installation, an inverter is supplied with direct current (DC) from a solar panel or solar panel array. The inverter converts the DC power to alternating current (AC) that can be supplied to existing wiring. The inverter is typically wired with a DC cutoff switch to permit a user to electrically isolate the DC voltage sources from the DC input of the inverter. The inverter output is also typically connected to an AC cutoff switch to permit a user to electrically isolate the AC output from the building wiring or AC mains circuit breaker panel. The DC and the AC wiring and cutoff switches are generally permanently installed and require re-engineering the installation to alter the system.